


One night stand

by Cornelia_16 (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Babies!!, Because I fucking hate blind betrayal, Boston airport, Danse isn't a synth, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ingram has legs, Lies, Love, Maxson's Battlecoat, Never liked him anyway, Obsession, One Night Stands, Prdywen, Pregnancy, Scandal, Shaun doesn't exist, Unrequited Love, sparring matches, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cornelia_16
Summary: All it takes is a drunken one night stand to ruin everything.





	1. One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raybella1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raybella1/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Raybella1  
> I hope you like it ;) (sorry it took so long)

_**Aspen** _

Aspen woke up in a heap of twisted sheets. She stretched out, her whole body aching from the night before. She looked around, regaining her focus. This was not her room. This was not her bed. This was- Arthur's room and she was in Arthur's bed. Her throat went dry. Aspen rolled over and there he was, dozing away. Chiselled jaw, slightly crooked nose, heavy brows, thick beard. Her eyes crept down and she could have had a stroke when she realised that he was naked. Completely naked. And she was the same. Her underwear was nowhere to be seen. Had she slept with Arthur? Elder Arthur Maxson? Surely she can't have. Aspen scrambled out of bed, falling to floor. "This isn't happening...Tell me this is just a dream." But it wasn't. She snapped her head up when she heard Arthur groan, as he felt around for her on the empty mattress.

"Penny?" His voice was hoarse. He slowly sat up, his muscles flexing. Before he had chance to turn his head, Aspen yanked a sheet off the bed to cover her bare body. "There you are." He offered a lazy smile. "Wait, why are you on the floor? I didn't push you out of bed did I?" Arthur pulled on his pants and stretched up. His body was so muscular and toned and- She shook her head.

"No, you didn't push me out of bed, don't worry...W-What did we do last night?" She couldn't remember a thing. He scratched at his bedraggled beard.

"Well we uh, we had sex." Her lips shrivelled and nearly all the life drained from her body.

"Oh this is bad...I can't be here." Aspen helplessly searched around his room for her uniform.

"Are you looking for these?" Arthur held up her bra and underwear in one hand and her jumpsuit in the other.

"Yes, I am." She snatched her clothes out his hands and rushed them on. She could feel his eyes on her, as she swept her long winter blonde hair behind an ear.

"Are you leaving already? I was going to make you some coffee." Aspen walked right up to him and put a hand onto his tensed chest. He towered over her by a whole foot.

"I'm going home Arthur. Whatever happened between us, was just a one night stand and nothing more." His lips got pouty, his brows furrowed, sadness rimmed his eyes.

"So that's it then? We just continue on with our lives?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm married to Danse and I have a son with him." She paused. "Wait, where is Alexander? Who did I leave him with?!"

"You left him with Scribe Haylen, because you said you were busy and that's when...Us two-" Aspen clamped her eyes shut.

"No! I don't want to hear the rest." She pushed past him and opened the door. "I need to go."

"Aspen wait!" She ignored his desperate call and dodged his attempt to grab her arm and ran out. After spending a minute composing herself, she quietly opened the door to her quarters. Danse turned on his heel, arms folded, chest puffed out, wearing a huge scowl.

"Where have you been? Alexander wanted to see you before bed last night, but you weren't there. It took me over an hour to get him to sleep, because he wouldn't, stop, crying." Heck was he pissed at her.

"I was busy with work-"

"What work Aspen? You didn't even come to bed last night." She watched as Alex doodled on some paper. Their son was two years old, and had inherited his father's looks, having a ruffle of jet black hair and big brown eyes. He was born not long after she had married Danse, despite other soldiers not approving of the age difference. She had only just turned twenty and he was thirty one when they were first hitched.

"Paperwork. I had a lot of paperwork. You know how it is." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"What do you think I was doing then?" Alex pulled at her arm. He showed her a picture of what looked like herself and Danse.

"Ma an Da!"

"Wow, that's lovely Alex...Isn't it James?" She forced a smile.

"Yes, it's very nice Alexander." The infant grinned at them and went back to colouring. Danse held the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Aspen, I think you should leave."

"What? Why?"

"You know why." She frowned at him.

"...Fine, Alex come on sweetie we're going to get something to eat." Danse scooped Alex up before she had the chance to even stand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He's staying with me." She could have smacked him so hard, his face was left with a permanent hand mark.

"Alex isn't just your son."

"His name is Alexander." She pulled his face down.

"Fuck.You." Danse's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Aspen! How can you be so- immature?!"

"Hmm, let me think about that..." She smacked her lips together. "Oh yeah, maybe that's because I'm eleven years your junior." She pulled a silly face at Alex, making the infant burst into laughter. In spitefulness, Danse turned him away from her. "I'm his mother-"

"Yeah and not a very good one!" He snapped, immediately regretting everything as soon as the sentence escaped his lips. "Aspen I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did James. Everything I do, you have a problem with. I work overnight, you shout at me, I have the tiniest sip of wine, you shout at me, I wear something that you think is too _revealing_ , you shout at me. But when you're on duty or you're out on scouting ops for weeks and leave me to look after Alex, I don't have any complaint to make." She yanked open the door. "I'll be back later." Aspen left before he had the chance to respond, and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the metal ceiling.

"Penny?" She stiffly turned her head to see Arthur, hands hidden behind his back.

"Oh you can just fuck off." Aspen made an attempt to leave, but Arthur caught her arm quickly releasing it when a group of knights came up the ladder. He cleared his throat.

"Mrs Danse, if you could follow me. I would like to discuss some things with you about your paperwork." The knights were watching her. She was forced to follow him into his quarters...

_**Arthur** _

_Arthur licks his lips like some hungry predator as he watches her strip before him. His cock is straining against the seam of his suit. He forces himself to wait while she gets undressed, and then he walks right up to her. He gently lifts her chin up to look in her forest green eyes. They are full of drunken lust. He smiles a little and then reaches for her breast, pinching her left nipple. He leans forward slightly and sucks hard, rewarded with a moan from his lover._

_He spins her around and undos her winter blonde hair from where it is pinned up, letting it fall and caress the smooth skin of her neck. He turns her to face him and studies her for a moment. Her lips are pouty, and her nose is perky; she's beautiful. He pushes her back against the wall and parts her legs to wedge his thigh between. "Arthur come on, take your clothes off-" He forces his tongue into her mouth._

_"As you wish." He slowly begins removing his clothing. Whilst he strips, his eyes search her up and down. Aspen eagerly pulls at the waistband of his pants, desperately wanting him inside her. The pants come off and she admires his bare body before her._

_"Aha...I want you to fuck me right now." He slips his hand between her legs. She's almost dripping wet. "Arthur I-" He shuts her up with a kiss on the lips. Once he has her where wants, he leans close to her ear._

_"What's the magic word?"_

_"...Please!" She all but screams. As soon as the word leave her lips, he slams into her so hard, the walls shake more and more with every stroke._

_"You made a mistake Aspen! You married Danse and had a son with him! God why didn't I meet you first?!" She slaps his face._

_"Stop talking about them!" She catches her breath. "I-I tried so hard to stay away from you Arthur! I really did, but I can't any longer! You're like a fucking chem! I want you so bad..."_

_"Oh I want you more." He forces his full length in. "Who do you belong to Aspen?!" He yells, his cock hitting her cervix harder and harder each time._

_"I...belong to you! Please...Don't stop!" He smiles down at her and quickens the pace, tipping Aspen over the edge. He feels her inner walls pulsing against him and groans as he spills his seed. Arthur collapses onto the bed beside her. He pulls their warm bodies close together._

_"Thank you..." He whispers and allows himself to doze off with Aspen in his arms..._

He couldn't stop replaying last night in his head. _You asked her who she belonged to...You're an animal. She was more than drunk and you were completely sober. You took advantage of her, and now you need to tell her what the consequence of that is._

"Please Aspen, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Arthur. I've already told you what I think."

"But you didn't listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. I got drunk, we slept together and that's the end of it."

"Aspen I want you." She froze on the spot.

"You, want me?" The words curled off the end of her tongue.

"I want you and last night I had you. Now I want you forever. I want you to be my wife and I want to have children with you-" Arthur didn't expect her to strike his face. It stung like hell.

"You're delusional if you think that's going to happen."

"But we had sex."

"And?" She spat, folding her arms.

"I didn't withdraw." He watched as Aspen's face paled to ghost white. _You know exactly what I mean._

"So?"

"So you could be pregnant. With our baby."

"What?! No! There's no chance of that happening." _But there is._

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know!" Arthur traced his eyes down to her chest whilst she stood arguing her case. Aspen slapped him again, bringing his stare back up. "You creep! You were staring at my breasts, weren't you?"

"Yep." He replied with a grin. Another slap came his way. "Hey, can you go easy on my face. That's the third time now."

"And I don't care. I'll make it the fourth time if you don't shut up and let me leave."

"Okay, you can go but before you do Aspen, if you're pregnant and try to hide it from me, I will find out and I will make you my wife. Just so you know, this would apply to any woman that was to get pregnant with my baby-" _You were a virgin until last night. _"And if it happens, I'm sorry."__

"Yeah whatever." She left his room, slamming the door shut. Arthur didn't think Aspen understood the seriousness of what could happen if she was pregnant. That baby would be the heir to the brotherhood and she would become Mrs Maxson, whether she liked it or not. And Danse. Arthur would have to be ready for a fight...

_**Danse** _

"Aspen honey, there you are." He found his wife in the power armour bay, fiddling around with a broken laser rifle.

"Came to yell at me some more? Tell me how bad of a mother I am?" She slammed down the rifle in frustration.

"I came to say sorry. I completely overreacted and I didn't mean anything I said. I was just so worried and I couldn't sleep because I thought something bad had happened. Honey, if you had so much work, you should have got me and I would have helped you." Danse picked up the rifle and began mending it.

"You're Sentinel, I think you do enough already-" He glanced at her. She wiped her brow, her face paling.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Danse passed her the as good as new rifle back. "How did you do that so quickly?"

"Experience." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging into his chest.

"I'm sorry too you know...I was selfish for not thinking of you and Alex- Alexander...Where is he anyway?"

"I left him with Rhys and Haylen. Did they tell you that they were trying for a baby?"

"Yes, Haylen did."

"She told me too, but I don't think it's something she should want to share with others."

"Oh come on, I told a bunch of people when we were planning on having Alexander." He thought back to all those times he got big cheesy grins and pats on the back from everyone and only years later did he now understand why.

"That's really embarrassing Aspen."

"Why? I'm more than happy for people to know that I'm regularly active in bed with the most gorgeous man on the whole Prydwen." Danse felt his cheeks burn. He did it all the time. Every compliment made him blush like a wedding night.

"Well, we haven't been as active as times before...Sometimes we go months without doing anything." He felt Aspen stroke the inside of his thighs. "Honey, as much as I'd like to-" She smacked her lips together for the second time that day and let her head fall onto his shoulder, clearly disappointed.

"You just said we haven't been as active."

"But-"

"Ma!"

"Alexander is due back." He murmered. Their son got free of Haylen's grip and ran over to his parents, forcing them apart so he could stand in the middle. Aspen kneeled down to pick him up. The toddler gave her a sloppy kiss and began rambling on his own language. He didn't even want to know Danse. He was either clingy to Aspen or clingy to him. Alexander never wanted them both.

"Haylen he wasn't much trouble was he?"

"Well apart from developing the everything is mine phase, he was a good boy. Weren't you Alex?"

"Ya!" Danse looked at Aspen and back at Haylen in confusion. He had never heard of that before.

"What do you mean he's developed a phase?" He noticed Alexander pulling Aspen's wedding ring off her finger.

"Mine!"

"No Alex, that's my ring. Give it to me."

"No!"

"That's what I mean." Haylen replied. "He thinks everything is his... _Everything_."

"I was expecting this day to come. James, you're going to be up the wall." Aspen laughed, patting down Alexander's hair.

"What? No I won't, it's just a silly phase that will be over soon...Alexander give your mother her ring back." Even if the toddler didn't want him, he always listened to his father. He pushed the ring into Aspen's hands. "Thank you Haylen, you are dismissed."

"Your welcome, just let me know when you need me to watch Alex again...Oh wait, Aspen could you come with me for a second, I need to talk to you."

"Why not here?" She looked at Danse.

"Women's problems." His face reddened.

"...James I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh okay, I'll wait here." Aspen passed him Alexander, despite the infant's protest and disappeared around the corner with Haylen. That one minute turned into ten and then twenty... Danse was showing Alexander how to polish power armour when Aspen came back giggling to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He narrowed his eyes at her. "James really, it's nothing-"

"Sentinel, Mrs Danse." It was Maxson, standing slightly behind Aspen.

"Elder Maxson, can we help you?"

"I just need to talk to your wife about her paperwork." _She was telling the truth. Why did I not believe her?_

"Is something wrong with my...paperwork?" Aspen asked, stiffly turning to face Maxson.

"Just a few errors. Nothing to worry about."

"Can it wait?" Danse could have passed out. He snatched hold of Aspen's hand.

"Sir, you don't mind watching Alexander for a minute do you?"

"No not at all."

"Thanks." Danse pulled Aspen around the corner. "What the hell was that? Can it wait Aspen? Really? You know that's not how we talk to Maxson."

"Well sorry for wanting to spend time with you." He sighed and took her face in his hands.

"Honey...I know we don't spend a lot of time together but next week I'm off duty for a few days so maybe you want to do something then where it's just the two of us?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, me and you in our quarters- No actually, in the shower being...active." Aspen giggled, curling her leg around his.

"When did you get so-  _naughty_ Sentinel?"

"When I met you." She smiled up at him and went on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too..." They stood hugging each other for a moment. "...Whilst you're busy, I'll take Alexander to our quarters and wait for you there. I don't think I can manage another night of Alexander kicking me in my back over and over so please, come to bed tonight."

"I will, I promise, and if you want I could give you a massage?"

"Yes, I would really appreciate that-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Alexander won't stop crying." Maxson awkwardly held their son, trying to untangle the child's hands from his beard.

"I'll take him now, sorry Elder...Honey I'll see you later." Danse wandered down the hall with Alexander, leaving Aspen with Maxson. This gave him time to get things ready for her. In two days time, four years ago, would be the day they first met and he wanted to make it special. _What can I get her that she doesn't already have? She wears that necklace I got her and she has her wedding ring...Wait I've got it. Ice cream. She goes on and on about how much she misses it. James, you are a genius...But how do you make ice cream? I can't ask her because she'll wonder why...I'll have to do some research..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on starting a new fic but if I get requests, I'm more than happy to write for you and if you guys like this, I'll continue it along with my other fics :)
> 
> This fic is AU as in Danse was never a synth and Shaun doesn't exist but Nate did and he was Aspen's boyfriend before the war. Just because I hate the blind betrayal quest and I hate Shaun lmao;)
> 
> Thanks for reading ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	2. It's not yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

_**Arthur** _

It was cold down at the airport. Arthur had to do a few laps of the outskirts before he was ready to work out. He stood against a wall and began stretching, ignoring all the lovestruck women around him. Then he was caught lovestruck himself. Arthur gawked as Aspen, her tank top clinging to her body and her shorts modelling that perfect ass, walked straight past him and down to the beach front. Of course he followed her as quitely as possible, but it didn't work. Aspen knew he was there. "Arthur leave me alone."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk." Arthur reached for her hand but she shoved him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." His eyes traced down and he enjoyed looking at her body whilst she stood before him. He then moved his eyes back up and stared at her face. He really couldn't help himself.

"Stop it Arthur. Stop looking at me."

"I can't stop." Aspen shook her head and went on with her way. "Penny wait!" He caught up with her, getting a full force punch to the abdomen. _Is this what we're doing now? Oooo, I like it._ Arthur lunged forward and yanked Aspen towards him. She attempted to knee him but he was too quick for her. His own knee hit into her stomach a lot harder than he intended it to, but it gave Aspen a chance to sidesweep him off his feet. _What am I doing? She could be pregnant. I can't hurt her._ "Aspen I don't want to do this with you-"

"Because you think I'm pregnant with your baby? Think again. Now I want you to get up and show me what you're made of Elder. Or did you just get beat by a woman half your size?" She cocked her head at him.

"Fine, but I will go easy on you. Don't want to hurt our baby now do I?" He jumped to a stand.

"Fuck you."

"No, you got it wrong. I fucked you. And I did you so hard that walls shook and you did nothing but beg and beg for more. _Oh Arthur I want you so bad...Please don't stop Arthur..."_ He maybe went a tad too far when he started doing the actions. "Sound...familiar?" He trailed off when he saw that a crowd had formed and they had all just seen their Elder grind the air.

"No it doesn't sound familiar, because I was drunk and I don't remember a thing...So doesn't that mean... _You_ took advantage of me?" She put a hand to her mouth mockingly. "I might just tell James that the Elder himself got his wife drunk so he could get laid because otherwise, he'd be a virgin for life. I can't wait to see him beat the man out of you." Arthur pulled her towards him again, passing it off as a sparring move for the eyes of the soldiers watching.

"Can't fight me yourself?" Aspen pulled his face down.

"I would but you know...I just don't want to get my hands dirty."

"Ah, but you're the one who's what? Less than two centimetres away from my face? Maybe if we pout at the same time, we can kiss?" Arthur grinned at her, watching for her reaction. She reddened slightly and pushed him to the ground as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go of her arm and they both hit the sandy floor, Arthur first and then Aspen onto his untensed stomach, taking all the breath out of him.

"I'd rather kiss a ghoul."

"...Oh- come on- I'm not the best but I'd like to say- I'd like to say I'm better- than a ghoul-" He climbed to his feet, helping Aspen up with him. "Do you want to continue this or-" He looked past her and noticed Danse, holding a laser rifle walking up to them. Arthur cleared his throat and stared down at his hands.

"Honey, I was looking everywhere for you." Danse's eyes looked her up and down. "You must be freezing...here." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. _That's it? That's all you're going to do? You're not going to compliment her or kiss her or anything?!_

"Thanks." Danse looked up at Arthur.

"Elder Maxson."

"Sentinel." A moment of silence passed.

"Arthur and I were sparring." Aspen said at last. Danse smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You didn't hurt him too much did you?"

"Only a little." She grinned up at Danse and when they kissed, Arthur awkwardly stood twiddling his thumbs.

"You are quite the sparring partner Aspen and I would be more than happy to do it again...If that's okay with you of course." He asked, indicating Danse.

"No not at all, it's about time my wife started training again." _Ahaha look at her face!_

"Hey, I had to carry your baby for nine months."

"That was over two years ago." Aspen glanced at Arthur, her eyes narrowing.

"You're both men, you don't understand..." She shrugged Danse's coat off and pushed it into his hands. "I need to go for a run, I'll see you later."

"Okay, but Honey please be careful...Wait do you want me to get you anything for when you get back?"

"Ice cream." The Prydwen's chefs had found a way to make ice cream for her at Danse's request and refusal to take _We can't make that_ as an answer. Aspen began running along the beach, both Arthur and Danse standing wide-eyed admiring her.

"Ice cream...You always wants ice cream." He murmured, turning to look at Arthur. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?"

"Everybody knows Arthur, don't you listen to the talk of the Prdywen? I hear you've got a mistress." _Wait what?!_

"...How did people find out about that?"

"They heard you and this woman that you're hiding from everyone, about three weeks ago in your quarters. Who is she Arthur? Do I know her?" _Huh, yeah you know her Danse._

"No, it's just this woman from...Diamond City." He scratched at his beard, avoiding Danse's stare.

"Arthur I know you wouldn't sleep with just some woman because of your name. She must be in our ranks. Ingram? Neriah?"

"Trust me, you don't know her but she's very beautiful...Although she was just a _one night stand._ I'm not ready to marry and have children yet." _You know you're lying about that last part Arthur. You're desperate to get married and have kids._

"But what if this woman you slept with gets pregnant? I mean, you'll have no choice but to marry her." _That's what I've been trying to tell Aspen. She won't have choice because I don't have a choice._

"She won't get pregnant. I made sure of that before anything happened."

"Well I trust that you won't mess up and get the wrong woman impregnate...Anyway, I need to get back to work. I'll be in the command deck tomorrow for my next assignment, ad victoriam."

"Ad victoriam..." Arthur watched as Danse walked back into the airport and once he was out of sight, he paced up and down the beach in frustration. _Impreganate the wrong woman?! I should have just left Aspen alone!_ He picked up a rock and hurled it into the sea as hard as he could. _But I love her..._

_**Danse**_

"Alexander stop walking under my feet!" It was too late. Danse tripped over the toddlers foot, dropping all the paperwork, he had spent two hours arranging into alphabetical order. He could have ripped his hair out when Alexander did nothing but burst into hysterical laughter. "Alexander you're in big trouble you hear me?" He caught a passing scribe. "Take my son until I order you to bring him back to me."

"Of course Sentinel. Do you need any help?"

"No. I can do it myself."

"As you say." The scribe took hold of Alexander's hand and disappeared down the hall. _Now I need to sit and order these again. Unbelievable._ Danse kneeled down and began picking up the paperwork, muttering curses to himself. After all the files were collected, he felt arms drape over his shoulders, giving him the fright of his life. He then felt a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"Aspen, I'm not in the mood."

"What's the matter?"

"Alexander. He made me drop all these files and I ordered them alphabetically a-and now they're all ruined. You need him telling. He thinks he can get away with everything and just laughs in my face when I'm trying to be serious. Then he's pulling things off the sides and- Do you know he broke the lamp in our quarters earlier on? It's shattered completely and I can't do anything to fix it-" She turned him to face her.

"James. It's alright I'll talk to him and leave this paperwork to me. I'll get a shower and order it back alphabetically. You need to get some rest."

"No, you don't have to do that for me. I can do the paperwork-"

"James."

"Are you sure you want to do _all_ the work?"

"I'm sure, but now I really need to go get a shower..." Aspen kissed his lips and brushed his hair back into its quiff. "I love you."

"I love you too." He watched as she jumped up and strolled down the hall, kindly taking the salutes off the other soldiers. One of the Knights admired her too much for his liking. "Knight! Avert your eyes elsewhere immediately."

"I apologise Sir." Aspen twirled round.

"Jealous Sentinel?" She mouthed, smacking her lips together. _She has a serious habit of doing that._

"Very." He mouthed back. Aspen did that adorable thing where she scrunched up her nose with the biggest smile that he just couldn't get enough of and continued through to the power armor bay.

"Sentinel." Danse turned to see Cade standing behind him.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Follow me." He followed Cade into the medbay and leaned against the side of a table. "Someone aboard this ship is carrying a sexually transmitted disease and I'm going to find out who it is before I spreads." _Absolutely revolting._ "I need to ask you some questions and then do a blood test."

"Does my wife need to answer any questions?"

"Men today, women tomorrow. Also rank order, so you're one of the first to find this out. Please keep it to yourself. I don't want any soldiers trying to make an escape before I examine them."

"Can I-"

"No you cannot tell your wife, now if you could state your full name and title."

"Sentinel James Danse."

"Last person you copulated with." _Who does he think I am?_

"Lady Aspen Danse."

"How long ago?"

"Uh...Two weeks."

"Hmm, and I thought it was just the Prdywen's pipes making all that noise."

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, you-"

"Yes I heard you. Everyone did. And the Lad. Everyone heard him with this one night stand, as he called it when I saw him earlier. Needs his room soundproofing. The both of you do...Roll up your sleeve so I can take your blood." Danse did as he said, feeling as humiliated as ever. "I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you Sentinel. Your wife is young, beautiful and you're lucky to have her."

"I know I am." He replied, wincing slightly as the needle went into his arm.

"That should do it...We're finished here. I trust that it isn't you who is carrying the transmitted disease but everyone needs examining. Thank you Sentinel."

"Of course Cade." _He trusts that it isn't me? He knows that it isn't me! Wait...Alexander has been looked after by a bunch of knights and scribes! I can't let him be around some filthy soldier that has slept with a ghoul! I need to find him..._

_**Aspen**_

The water was warmer than usual. And it lasted more than five minutes. Aspen let the water gush down her body, whilst she shampooed her hair. She came across a salon in the main part of town one time and the basement with all the storage was still intact. She made Danse carry every last bottle of shampoo and conditioner back to the police station and now she had a supply to last her years.

Aspen turned the water off and reached for her towel, not expecting the shower door to open. _Arthur_ slipped in and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?! Get out!"

"No this is important..." He stopped and just- stared at her.

"Arthur I swear to god, I will kill you if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." His lips curled into a smile. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. "...Just tell me what you want." Arthur took a step forward and fell into her, pushing her back against the wall with his body. "You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't, I fell."

"Oh so now you're Humpty fucking Dumpty? Get off me."

"Okay, relax...I just wanted to give you this." He pulled a box out from his pocket.

"A pregnancy test. Fuck you I'm not doing that."

"Penny-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

"Because it's a nickname for your name. Or do you prefer being called Ass?" She shook her head.

"...Continue with what you were going to say."

"I want you to take this test just so we know...If it's positive, excellent. If it's not...I suppose I'll have to get you drunk and try again-" Aspen smacked him hard across his scarred cheek. "Ow! What is it with you and slapping me?"

"I hate you."

"...Just take the test."

"Fine. But don't expect anything. Oh and by the way, since our one night stand, I've slept with James on two occasions...Well done Arthur you've got a one in three chance of becoming a Dad."

"It's still a chance...And I figured you'd copulate with Danse after me, so I got you a test that gives exactly how many weeks you are. You'll know who the father is."

"I might not even be pregnant." _But I have been feeling sick lately...Of course I'm not going to tell him that._

"You haven't done the test yet, and as much as I like seeing you in just a towel, you should get dressed."

"Well could you get out then?!" He pouted.

"Hmmm okay, I'll wait out there for you." Arthur left Aspen alone giving her time to rush her clothes on and dry her hair. _I fucking hate him..._ "Aspen, does it really take twenty minutes to get dressed?"

"Yes." She pulled open the door to be startled by him yet again. "Arthur can you stop doing that?! You're going to make me have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry...I'm just excited."

"For what?"

"For you to do the test of course."

"Arthur you're going to be really disappointed you know that right?"

"Then I shall enjoy the happiness whilst it lasts." Aspen pushed her towel and shampoo into his hands and went in a toilet stall. "Hey, how do you have shampoo? I don't have any."

"Because you don't step foot off your ship. If you actually went out into town, you might find some...Could you put the hand dryer on please?"

"Why?"

"What do you think?! I have to pee on this thing and I'm a woman and yes, I get self conscious about others hearing me. Now turn it on." She heard him laugh.

"Paruresis. The inability to urinate in front of other people. I'll have to make sure Cade adds that to your medical file." Arthur finally put the hand dryer on and let Aspen find out the truth...

She stared down at the pregnancy test. Positive. _Shit, shit, shit._ Then she looked at how many weeks and completely lost it to tears. Three weeks. _It's his. Oh god it's really his._ "Penny, what's wrong? Please don't cry, I'm not good in these types of situations...I don't know what to do." Aspen unlocked the door and pushed him away.

"Nothing's wrong." She went to throw the test in the bin, but Arthur caught hold of her arm.

"You're not going to show me the result?" _He can't know. I'll be forced to marry him..._

"It's not yours."

"Pass me the test."

"No."

"Aspen."

"Arthur no." He tried snatching it out of her hand, but she blocked his attempt with her other arm.

"Why can't you show me?"

"Because you don't need to see it!"

"Aspen." He said again. "Pass me the test."

"I said no, god fucking dammit. Let my arm go!

"Not until you give me the test." They both heard talk coming from the stairs. Arthur quickly passed her the towel and shampoo and walked to the sink.

"Elder, ma'am."

"Knights." _You can't touch me now._ Aspen moved passed him and as she did, he stuck his foot out so she fell over. "Mrs Danse, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there. I think you should see Cade come on." Arthur moved his arm around her waist as if he was helping her up the stairs. "We're going to my quarters." He uttered.

"Try it and I'll scream your ship to the ground." Arthur laughed to himself and leaned close to her ear.

"Then I'll try."


	3. The lies would get them nowhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter after over 5 months!! D=  
> I wrote so many drafts for this and kept starting again or editing something here and there and oh my goodness I'm glad it's over..;)

**_Aspen_ **

She watched as Arthur stared down at the test. The corners of his mouth kept twitching and Aspen could see that he was desperately trying to hold back the huge grin straining against his lips. She knew she couldn't blame him for being happy, he just found out he was going to be father. She wished she could be happy too. She loved children and was desperate to have another baby but having one with Arthur...It was going to ruin her life.

After a while, he got up from the table and kneeled down beside her, letting his hand rest on her thigh. "...I know the test says three weeks but would you feel better doing another one? Just to be completely sure?" She held the bridge of her nose. Sometimes he was kind and caring, but most of the time Aspen wondered how many times she'd have to hit her head of a wall to die. "Yes, I would." He stood up from kneeling and held out his hand with a reassuring smile.

"Come on, I'll show you my bathroom." Aspen took his hand and let him walk her across the room. He opened a door she thought was a cupboard and followed her in. She expected him to have his own shower but he had his own bath too...The perks of being the precious messiah of steel. "You know the bath is big enough for the both of us." He leaned closer. "If you wanted we could-"

"Arthur no."

"Oh come on Penny, I've seen your body all before anyway." _Ugh...He's seen me naked_

"That's not the point. I'm married."

"So you'd bath with me if you weren't?"

"...No."

"Ah, you hesitated."

"I did not."

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" He smiled to himself and passed her a test.

"Take as much time as you need." Arthur shut the door behind him and left her alone. _Why me? Of all people he likes me. He could have anyone but he wants me._ Aspen did the test again and got the same result. Three weeks. She tried so hard not to cry for the second time over it, but she couldn't stop herself. _James is going to hate me and never let me see Alexander again..._ "Aspen? Is everything okay? I...have some tissues here if you need them?" Aspen wiped her eyes as best she could and quietly pulled open the door.

"It's okay, I'm fine...Here." She passed him the test and walked back into the bathroom. Arthur came in a moment later, looking at her through the mirror.

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

"Arthur-" She was far from ready to talk. "I know you're happy and I'm not saying you can't be but I think we should leave it, just for a few weeks because it's only early stages and I don't want you to get your hopes up if something goes wrong. Then I'll do another test to make sure and we'll go from there." Aspen wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumpsuit and turned round to face him. He had a serious staring problem. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"So is that something we can agree on then?"

"Yes I think so." She watched him put the pregnancy test into his coat pocket. He looked at her again and smiled.

"Arthur seriously, stop looking at me like that."

"You're beautiful."

"Okay I'm going to go now." Aspen tried pushing past him but he was twice her size and if he didn't feel like moving, there was no way she was getting past. "Arthur."

"Why do you never take my compliments?" He raised an eyebrow. Aspen didn't understand how people did that. It seemed like everyone could do it but her. She was sidetracking now.

"Can you just get out the way please?"

"No." She pushed against his chest again. "What's wrong with spending a little time with me?"

"Because I spend too much time with you." He smiled.

"But I like it when we're together."

"I need to go." Eventually he gave in and let her past. "Can you come and open the door please?"

"No."

"Arthur..." He burst into laughter and walked over to her.

"I'm joking Dimples, here you go." He unlocked the door.

"Dimples?"

"Yes, because you have one there and there." He pointed at either side of her cheeks. "I think they're very attractive."

"...Shut up." She walked out of his room and down the hall.

"Love you too Aspen." He was unbelievable...

**_Danse_ **

"Ma?"

"Alexander finish your food, your mother will be here soon." He went back to reading one of his favorite books: The Great Gatsby. Danse found it in the boston library with Aspen when she was returning a book for a _ghoul_ from Goodneighbor. He had told her that he wasn't going to help any filthy abomination, so Aspen said she'd go on her own, but he knew the library was infested with mutants and he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happened to her, so he tagged along.

"Da."

"What is it?" He said nothing. "Alexander." Danse knew he was bored. There weren't any other children his age so he had to play by himself or with Aspen because she didn't mind, and he could have made more of an effort if he was honest but there was only so much you could do to entertain a two year old and he was running out of ideas. Maybe they could have another baby...Aspen always talked about how she wanted a big family with as many kids as they could have...And maybe then Alexander would stop complaining...No. It would be too much work and besides, they didn't have the time to look after another one. Alexander was enough for now. Another baby...What was he even thinking?

"Ma!" Danse looked to where Alexander was pointing and watched Aspen walk into the mess hall. She was wearing his coat. Of course.

"There you two are." She walked over to their table. "I gave your paperwork to Quinlan for you and he said something about a research patrol you've been assigned to? I wasn't really listening so you'll have to go see him."

"I'll go later, thank you Honey." She leaned down to kiss Alexander and then him and it wasn't that he didn't like showing affection to his wife around other people, it was the fact that the soldiers didn't think it was fair because of the fraternisation rule. Luckily for them, they got married before the Prydwen even arrived in the Commonwealth. It was strange to think that he came here to search for a lead on the Institute and not for one second thought he'd find his future wife. Especially Aspen, a prewar relic out of time. _His_ prewar relic out of time. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again and looked over at the counter. "I'm going to get something to eat whilst the queue's down, do you want anything?"

"Uh, no thanks honey."

"I'll be back in a minute then." She joined on the end of the queue for food and started talking to the other knights waiting.

"Sentinel!" He glanced up at the young knight who looked like he ran all the way here. "You need to come quick! There was a shootout at the airport between soldiers and one of the initiates is bleeding out bad sir!"

"Do you know who?"

"No sir." Danse quickly got up from table and looked at Aspen.

"Stay here with Alexander until I come back." He ran down the hall after the knight before she could answer him. Soldiers turning on soldiers. It was getting ridiculous now...

**_Arthur_ **

There were too many death certificates he had to sign. Too many. Arthur didn't like sitting alone in his quarters when signing them so he went to the mess hall instead, but he hadn't had this many since the battle with the institute. He didn't understand what was happening. The shootout caused three deaths with more than enough casualties but that didn't make up for rest of the certificates he had to sign. Maybe the brotherhood was being targeted. It made enough sense. Or maybe there was a fatal illness going around the Prydwen. There was already someone with a transmitted disease from a ghoul which made him feel sick to his stomach so it was possible for the soldiers who went out to return with god knows what on them. Ugh. He should have just stayed in his quarters.

"Arthur?" He looked up at Aspen standing beside him. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute...please?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come with me." Arthur got up from the table and collected the certificates together. He followed Aspen through the power armour bay and down to the crew showers. She pulled him into a stall at the very end and locked the door.

"So this is a thing now? Me, you in the shower talking about all our life's problems?"

"Arthur be quiet." She wiped her left eye.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not crying! I have an itchy eye." _Wow she is on a short fuse..._

"Then what is it?"

"I need your help...Cade told me about the transmitted disease from a ghoul and he then said I had to be examined and everything was going fine until he started asking me questions." Aspen pulled him down so they were near enough the same height and showed him a piece of paper. "Read from here."

"...Have you had intercourse with anyone but your husband in the last six weeks?" How was he even allowed to ask her that? Maybe the women's questions were different from the men's but still that was out of order. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I was going to be sick and came to get you." He smiled at her.

"You came to get me."

"Who else could I have gone to? As shocking as it is Arthur, you're all I have so I need you to come with me and tell Cade that I can't do the examination." He didn't understand what was so hard about telling Cade she was pregnant. People were going to start suspecting soon enough and it wasn't as if she was going to be alone when Danse found out. She'd have him and their baby.

"Then what is he going to think Aspen? Maybe we should just tell him the truth and I know you're afraid but he'll understand-"

"No he won't understand, he'll tell James and then he'll take Alexander away from me! Arthur please, if you don't do something I will kill myself!" She burst into tears so Arthur gently pulled her into a hug and tried calming her by brushing his hand through her hair because he knew she loved it. Hearing her say things like that scared him. He read her medical file and let's just say it would have been better if he didn't because from her first medical exam, probably because of the change from living the american dream to this hellhole she was diagnosed with all sorts of mental and physical problems and if she ended up dead over something he caused, he would never forgive himself.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay...We will answer these questions now together and I'll tell Cade that I examined you instead and all you'll have to do is go for a blood test is that alright?" She eventually nodded and used her sleeve to wipe her teary eyes and sniffly nose. "Okay so you've answered the first couple of questions..." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a pen. "I'm going to put yes for this one okay?"

"But what if he sees it?"

"He won't, I promise. During investigations like this it's compulsory that we ask questions in the examination but what we're interested in is the blood test because that can tell us who's carrying the transmitted disease."

"Will that work?"

"It should, but if it doesn't we'll run more tests and find the ones who refused to do the examination which is why you really need to do it."

"Okay..." They went through the rest of the questions which were pretty easy to answer but he could see Aspen was getting uncomfortable.

"I could wait outside and let you finish the last ones alone if you'd like."

"No it's alright, I just haven't talked about things like this with a man before..."

"Not even Danse?"

"No..." They answered the last few questions and Arthur folded the paper up and put it safely into his pocket. He glanced at Aspen. She looked so unhappy and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but he knew he'd only be lying to himself. "So are we done now?"

"Uh...Yes. We are. I'll take this up to Cade and I'll get him to arrange a blood test for you. Would tomorrow be okay?"

"Yeah that will be fine Arthur, thank you..." Aspen opened the shower door and they walked up the stairs and back into the power armour bay.

"Elder Maxson, I have the Prydwen's energy levels report here and it's not good sir." Ingram passed him a file containing sheets and sheets of paper. "We might have to think about returning to the Wasteland Sir."

"I'll call for a meeting to discuss that but for now I want you to speak to Kells and tell him to send more units out to look for fusion cores."

"Of course, oh and Quinlan was asking for you sir. You're needed for an interview?" He sighed. Quinlan was working on a book that told the story of his life and boasted about how great he was and how he killed a deathclaw at thirteen and became the youngest elder at sixteen. He hated it. He hated all of it.

"Thank you for telling me Proctor." He looked at Aspen. "I'll send for you if I need you."

"Okay sir..." He fought his urge to smile at her in front of Ingram and walked down the hall to the medbay. The lies would get them nowhere...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
